Daizenshuu power levels
The power levels for the absolute canon parts of Dragon Ball. It is unknown if the Episode of Bardock manga is apart of main canon, but it shall be included here. ;Multipliers *Saiyan: **Super Saiyan: 50x Base ***2nd Grade Super Saiyan: 75x Base ***3rd Grade Super Saiyan: 150x Base ***Full-Power Super Saiyan: 50x Base **Super Saiyan 2: 100x Base **Super Saiyan 3: 400x Base **Master Super Saiyan: 500x Base **Super Saiyan God: 100,000,000,000x Base (Regular Saiyan) / 1,000x Base (God Saiyan) *Fusion Dance: 160,000x Base (of weakest fusee) *Potara Fusion: *Varies *Frieza's race **First Form: Full Power / 226 **Second Form: 2x First Form **Third Form: 2x Second Form ''Dragon Ball Minus'' *Bardock: 1,400 *Gine: 200 *Goku: 10 *Raditz: 600 *Vegeta: 5,000 *Frieza (First Form): 530,000 ''Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock'' *Bardock **(Start): 1,400 **(Zenkai) ***Base: 2,800 ***Super Saiyan: 140,000 *Frieza Soldiers: 100 to 1,200 *Frieza (First Form): 530,000 *Dodoria: 22,000 *Zarbon: 23,000 *Toobi: 1,800 *Cabira: 1,800 *Chilled: 70,000 ''Dragon Ball'' (manga) Pilaf Saga Red Ribbon Saga King Piccolo Saga Piccolo Saga ''Dragon Ball Z'' (manga) Saiyan arc *Goku **(Start): 416 ***(Weighted Clothing): 334 **(Trained): 8,000 ***Kaio-ken ****Kaio-ken: 12,000 ****Kaio-ken x2: 16,000 ****Kaio-ken x3: 24,000 ****Kaio-ken x4: 32,000 *Piccolo **(Start): 408 ***(Weighted Clothing): 322 **(Trained): 3,500 *Gohan **(Start): 1 ***(Hidden Potential Release): 1,370 **(Trained): 2,800 ***Great Ape: 28,000 *Krillin **(Start): 206 **(Trained): 1,770 *Yamcha **(Start): 177 **(Trained): 1,480 *Tien **(Start): 250 **(Trained): 1,830 *Chiaotzu **(Start): 135 **(Trained): 610 *Yajirobe **(Start): 212 **(Trained): 970 *Master Roshi: 139 *Raditz: 1,500 *Saibamen: 1,200 *Nappa: 4,000 *Vegeta **Base: 18,000 **Great Ape: 180,000 Frieza arc *Goku **(Start): 90,000 ***Kaio-ken ****Kaio-ken x2: 180,000 **(Zenkai): 3,000,000 ***Kaio-ken ****Kaio-ken x10: 30,000,000 ****Kaio-ken x20: 60,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 150,000,000 *Gohan **(Start): 3,640 **(Potential Unlocked): 14,000 **(Potential Unlock complete; Zenkai): 200,000 ***(Hidden Potential Release): 1,000,000 *Krillin **(Start): 1,770 **(Potential Unlocked): 13,000 **(Potential Unlock complete): 75,000 *Piccolo **(Start): 150,000 ***(Weighted Clothing): 120,000 **(Fusion with Nail): 1,200,000 ***(Weighted Clothing): 960,000 *Nail: 42,000 *Vegeta **(Start): 18,000 **(First Zenkai): 24,000 **(Second Zenkai): 30,000 **(Third Zenkai): 250,000 **(Fourth Zenkai): 2,400,000 *Frieza **First Form: 530,000 **Second Form: 1,060,000 **Third Form: 2,120,000 **True Form ***1% Power: 1,200,000 ***50% Power: 60,000,000 ***100% Full Power: 120,000,000 *Zarbon **Elegant Form: 23,000 **Monster Form: 28,000 *Dodoria: 22,000 *Cui: 18,000 *Appule: 3,000 *Captain Ginyu **Regular body: 120,000 **Goku's body: 23,000 *Jeice: 42,000 *Burter: 43,000 *Recoome: 40,000 *Guldo: 11,000 Android arc *Goku **(Start) ***Base: 4,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 200,000,000 **(Post-Training for Androids): ***Base: 5,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 250,000,000 ***(;Heart Virus) ****Base: 1,000,000 ****Super Saiyan: 50,000,000 **(Post-Hyperbolic Time Chamber): ***Base: 35,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 1,750,000,000 ***2nd Grade Super Saiyan: 2,625,000,000 ***3rd Grade Super Saiyan: 5,250,000,000 ***Full-Power Super Saiyan: ****(50% Power): 875,000,000 ****(100% Full Power): 1,750,000,000 *Vegeta **(Start): 4,000,000 **(Post-Training for Androids) ***Base: 5,500,000 ***Super Saiyan: 275,000,000 **(Post-Hyperbolic Time Chamber; 1st visit) ***Base: 13,340,000 ***Super Saiyan: 667,000,000 ***2nd Grade Super Saiyan: 1,000,500,000 **(Post-Hyperbolic Time Chamber; 2nd visit) ***Base: 25,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 1,250,000,000 *Future Trunks **(Start) ***Base: 3,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 150,000,000 **(Post-Hyperbolic Time Chamber; 1st visit) ***Base: 13,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 650,000,000 ***2nd Grade Super Saiyan: 975,000,000 ***3rd Grade Super Saiyan: 1,950,000,000 **(Post-Hyperbolic Time Chamber: 2nd visit) ***Base: 22,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 1,100,000,000 *Gohan **(Start): 200,000 **(Post-Training for Androids): 1,000,000 **(Post-Hyperbolic Time Chamber) ***Base: 40,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 2,000,000,000 ***Super Saiyan 2: 4,000,000,000 *Piccolo **(Start): 3,800,000 **(Post-Training for Androids) ***(Start): 100,000,000 ***(Super Namek; Fusion with Kami): 420,000,000 **(Post-Hyperbolic Time Chamber): 1,000,000,000 *Krillin **(Start): 75,000 **(Post-Training for Androids): 400,000 *Tien **(Start): 110,000 **(Post-Training for Androids): 800,000 *Yamcha **(Start): 20,000 **(Post-Training for Androids): 70,000 *Chiaotzu **(Start): 1,400 **(Post-Training for Androids): 5,000 *Master Roshi: 139 *Frieza **Mecha ***1% Power: 1,800,000 ***50% Power: 90,000,000 *King Cold: 80,000,000 *Dr. Gero (Android 20) **(Start): 70,000,000 **(Yamcha's energy absorbed): 70,069,000 **(Photon Bomber absorbed): 75,069,000 **(Piccolo's energy absorbed): 87,569,000 *Android 19 **(Start): 60,000,000 **(Kamehameha absorbed): 70,000,000 **(Goku's energy absorbed): 70,900,000 **(Vegeta's energy absorbed): 85,900,000 *Android 17: 420,000,000 *Android 18: 400,000,000 *Android 16: 620,000,000 *Cell **Imperfect ***(Start): 90,000,000 ***(100s of Humans absorbed): 300,000,000 ***(600,000 Humans absorbed): 600,000,000 **Semi-Perfect: 900,000,000 **Perfect: 2,000,000,000 **Full Power Perfect: 3,00,000,000 **Super: 6,000,000,000 **Power-Weighted Perfect: 8,000,000,000 **Super Perfect: 4,000,000,000 *Cell Jr: 1,700,000,000 Majin Buu arc *Goku **Base: 50,000,000 **Full-Power Super Saiyan: 2,500,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 5,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 3: 20,000,000,000 *Vegeta **(Start) ***Base: 45,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 2,250,000,000 ***Super Saiyan 2: 4,500,000,000 **(Majin boost) ***Base: 50,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 2,500,000,000 ***Super Saiyan 2: 5,000,000,000 *Gohan **Regular (Start) ***Base: 35,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 1,750,000,000 ***Super Saiyan 2: 3,500,000,000 **Regular (Post-Z Sword Training) ***Base: 150,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 7,500,000,000 ***Super Saiyan 2: 15,000,000,000 **Ultimate ***Base: 250,000,000,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 12,500,000,000,000,000 *Piccolo **Base: 2,500,000,000 ***(Weighted Clothing): 2,000,000,000 *Krillin: 600,000 *Android 18: 400,500,000 *Goten **(Start) ***Base: ***Super Saiyan: **(Post-Hyperbolic Time Chamber) ***Base: 2,500,000 ***Super Saiyan: 125,000,000 *Trunks **(Start) ***Base: ***Super Saiyan: **(Post-Hyperbolic Time Chamber) ***Base: 2,500,000 ***Super Saiyan: 125,000,000 *Master Roshi **(;Relaxed): 139 **(;Serious): 180 *Supreme Kai: 3,500,000,000 **Kibito Kai: 12,250,000,000 *Kibito: 35,000,000 *Mr. Buu: 6,000,000,000 *Gotenks **(Start) ***Fat: 5 ***Skinny: 5 ***Base: 6,500,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 350,000,000,000 **(Post-Hyperbolic Time Chamber) ***Base: 400,000,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 20,000,000,000,000 ***Super Saiyan 2: 40,000,000,000,000 ***Super Saiyan 3: 160,000,000,000,000 *Vegito **Base: 300,000,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 15,000,000,000,000,000 *Gogeta **Base: 8,000,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 200,000,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 400,000,000,000,000 *Babidi: 2 *Dabura: 3,500,000,000 *Majin Buu **Fat: 16,000,000,000 **Evil: 10,000,000,000 **Super ***Base: 150,000,000,000,000 ***Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed: 310,000,000,000,000 ***Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks absorbed: 150,000,000,000,000 ***Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks absorbed: 400,000,000,000,000 ***Piccolo absorbed: 150,000,000,000,000 **Kid: 18,000,000,000 *Pui Pui: 180,000 *Yakon: 30,000,000 ''Dragon Ball Z'' (continued) ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! *Goku **Base: 50,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 2,500,000,000 *Vegeta **Base: 50,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 2,500,000,000 *Goten: 2,500,000 *Trunks: 2,500,000 *Gotenks **Base: 400,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 20,000,000,000,000 *Gohan: 150,000,000 *Piccolo **Super Namek: 2,500,000,000 ***(Weighted Clothing): 2,000,000,000 *Krillin: 600,000 *Yamcha: 100,000 *Yajirobe: 970 *Roshi: 180 *Tien: 2,000,000 *Chiaotzu: 8,000 *Abo: 1,200,000 *Kado: 1,200,000 *Aka: 60,000,000 ''Battle of Gods *Goku **Regular ***Base: 50,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 2,500,000,000 ***Super Saiyan 2: 5,000,000,000 ***Super Saiyan 3: 20,000,000,000 ***Super Saiyan God: ****(80% Power): 4,000,000,000,000,000,000 ****(100% Full Power): 5,000,000,000,000,000,000 **God ***Base: 5,000,000,000,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 250,000,000,000,000,000 ***Master Super Saiyan: 2,500,000,000,000,000,000 ***Super Saiyan God: 5,000,000,000,000,000,000 *Vegeta **Base: 50,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 2,500,000,000 ***(Rage Empowered): 500,000,000,000,000 *Gohan **Regular: 150,000,000 **Ultimate: ***Super Saiyan: *Goten **Base: 2,500,000 **Super Saiyan: 125,000,000 *Trunks **Base: 2,500,000 **Super Saiyan: 125,000,000 *Gotenks **Base: 400,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 20,000,000,000,000 *Piccolo **Super Namek: 2,500,000,000 ***(Weighted Clothing): 2,000,000,000 *Tien: 2,000,000 *Android 18: 400,500,000 *Krillin: 600,000 *Yamcha: 100,000 *Chiaotzu: 8,000 *Mr. Buu: 6,000,000,000 *Beerus **(1% Power): 83,300,000,000,000,000 **(70% Power): 5,831,000,000,000,000,000 **(100% Full Power): 8,330,000,000,000,000,000 *Whis: 12,500,000,000,000,000,000 ''Revival of "F" *Goku **Base: **Super Saiyan: *Vegeta: *Gohan: **Super Saiyan: *Piccolo **Super Namek: ***(Weighted Clothing): *Krillin: *Master Roshi **Base: **MAX Power: *Tien: *Beerus: *Whis: *Frieza **First Form: **True Form: ***1% Power: **Further Transformation: *Sorbet: *Tagoma: *Frieza Soldiers: ''Dragon Ball Z (end) *Goku: 40,000,000 *Vegeta: 40,000,000 *Goten: 10,000,000 *Trunks: 10,000,000 *Pan: 10,000 *Uub: 35,000,000 Category:Power levels by...